Talk:Kenzi
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section kenzi fae? When Kenzi became fae? 17:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) She hasn't it was just commented that she "could become fae", in a previous episode it was stated she "had" the powers of a fae, but they were taken back so she should back to normal human, as evidence the fae who she got the powers from took them back and since then her "rash" is gone Net-diver (talk) 22:24, March 22, 2013 (UTC) She could become fae without having to go to that seedy druid. Remember the Staff of Righteousness? She was technically fae when she weilded that, wasn't she? She could use that again, but not decline it this time. 16:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Also she technically spends brief periods as fae when she uses what she buys from the druid in Season 4. Though technically what she is getting is temporary fae powers, the ability to produce fire work like lights from her hands. Since we know fae are a genus, with specific type of fae being the species, I'd argue that it's unlikely a human could actually become fae. Though it does seem possible for a human to get fae powers. Whether or not such a thing would be possible permanently remains to be seen however, the druid himself turned out to be human and somewhat resentful of the fact due to his dealings with the fae. If it was possible, you'd think he would have found a way for himself. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 00:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Aliases I changed Kenzi's aliases from the simple "Several" to the list given by a police officer when she was arrested in Season 2. Each alias was read out to Kenzi, with her commenting on "Tony Soprano" by saying it was a simple "mix up at the passport office". -- Lyco499 (talk) 23:57, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I rolled it back to the way the page was before you did what you did to it. A factoid about something that occurred one time in one episode (which if you didn't get it at the time was a joke by the writers), is not an actual on-going fact about the character. I suggest that you do not alter the contents of infoboxes that existed before you decided to become involved in making edits to a page. If the Admin of the wiki has not corrected an error of omission, you cannot presume to visit the wiki once in a while to undo what exists in it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::So if information is mentioned one time and is perceived to be humorous it is without value? Off the top of my head, Hale curing Kenzi's hang-over with his siren powers was a joke, does that mean we should assume it is not an ongoing ability as it was a one time joke? That's rather flawed logic is it not? Information being a joke and being true are not mutually exclusive. Also, I wasn't undoing anything, I was editing information. Which is actually the entire spirit of Wikia. If I had removed information or added untrue info, speculation or spam I would understand your reaction. You do realize that you cannot expect people to assume information has been purposefully omitted? If information has not been added to the page the automatic assumption is that no one has thought to add it. I apologize, I won't be bold enough to make an edit in future, all it gets you here is a rather biting remark from an admin apparently. Most wikias are happy to have input from users who are literate, competent with Wikia code and knowledgeable about the subject. For future reference, veiled insults to their intellect ("if you didn't get it at the time was a joke by the writers" and the very passive-aggressive "you cannot presume to visit the wiki once in a while to undo what exists in it") is not the way to keep or encourage new editors. I know this will be deleted once you've read it, as it should be, and I'm likely to be banned (though as I've mentioned, I will be making no further edits or visits to this Wikia) but as long as you do read it I don't mind. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 00:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::If you had bothered to read the narrative of the page you would have seen that the aliases were included as a special section. You need to understand something very important since you just joined the wiki: (1) it existed before you joined it; (2) it has a format and style in place; (3) it has guidelines for how to participate in it. I am the Admin and I have gone through every page of this wiki and fixed problems in it -- problems caused by users who did whatever they wanted to do when they made edits to articles. If you are going to participate in this wiki, you need to look before you leap and observe how contributions have been made BEFORE you became involved in it. As Admins go, consider me the equivalent of a sergeant. I guide the users of the Lost Girl Wiki, I enforce the standards of the Lost Girl Wiki, and I protect the Lost Girl Wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:45, January 20, 2014 (UTC)